


For Your Pleasure

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [31]
Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Mirrors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hates waiting; Artie makes it worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 31st, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 151. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 31. 
> 
> Written for . Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Artie!”

“Patience, James.”

Jim didn’t want to be patient. He wanted Artie to finish removing the elaborate sideburns and false nose he’d worn to convince a corrupt banker that he was an even more corrupt real estate mogul. He wanted some attention for his throbbing prick.

He undid his trousers and had his cock in hand, when he realized he was reflected in Artie’s make-up mirror and Artie was watching him very intently. 

Artie turned around slowly, his own erection exposed.

“Don’t stop.” Artie’s voice was half whisper, half command; exactly what Jim needed.

He could always count on Artie.


End file.
